The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A common field failure with heavier portable power tools, such as portable saws, is a separation of the power cord from the tool due to an impulse load, or jerk, applied to the cord. This can occur when the tool is dropped while the plug end of the power cord is secured, or when a user carries the tool or lowers it from floor to floor or down a ladder by holding the power cord.
To isolate the power cord conductors or connections from the high forces imposed by jerking the power cord, the power cord according to the present disclosure is installed in the tool housing with a small service loop, or extra length of cable, between the cord clamp and the portion of the tool housing that secures the cord protector. A crimp-on device is installed on the power cord cable next to the cord protector. When the cord is subjected to jerking, the cable moves axially relative to the cord protector. As the cable moves, the crimp-on device compresses the extended end of the cord protector absorbing energy and reducing the forces transmitted to the cord set conductors or connections that are disposed within the housing.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.